The present invention relates to a golf accessory and especially to a golf accessory comprising a divot tool combined with a removable ball marker supported on the tool and having a separate clip for supporting the ball marker on an article of clothing.
In playing the game of golf, a golfer frequently carries a divot tool and is always expected to carry a golf ball marker. The golfer is allowed to lift the golf ball from the surface of a putting green for cleaning of the ball or to keep it from being a distraction or obstruction to other golfers. A lifted ball must, however, be marked to assure that when it is replaced it will be returned to the same spot from which it was lifted. Not only do the rules of golf permit such ball removal, it is the common practice and courtesy for the golfer to remove and mark the ball and replace it when it becomes his turn to putt. A ball marker must, however, be placed immediately behind the ball unless such placement would interfere with the play, stance or stroke of another golfer. It should then be placed one or more putter head lengths to one side. As a result of this common practice, most golfers carry a ball marker in their pocket and many simply employ a coin for this purpose. However, it is desirable for golfers in any one group to use differently identifiable markers in order to avoid confusion as to which marker is associated with a golfer's ball. A great variety of specialized ball markers have been suggested and used. A common ball marker being used is a disk about the size of a dime with a peg or prong extending axially from the planar surfaces of the disk shaped body. When using a ball marker of the usual type, a golfer laterally moves a marker to a position approximate and at least partially under the ball to insure that he does not violate the provisions of the rules relating to placing the marker immediately behind the ball. When in this position, a golfer then presses down on the ball marker to cause a peg to penetrate the surface of the putting green and thereby possibly locate the marker. This same basic marker locating technique is employed when a coin is used and, even though the coin does not have an axial peg, most golfers will press the coin down into the grass to make sure it is lying flat and that it will not be moved by the grass or present an obstruction should another golfer's ball pass over the marker when it is being putted. As the game of golf has progressed with different strains of grass on the greens that can be maintained with shorter lengths and with greater density, the need for a peg has been generally obviated and most golfers simply use a flat disk for a marker.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,070,519 is illustrative of one form of combined divot tool and ball marker used by golfers. The illustrated tool can be carried in the pocket of a golfer or in a golf bag. The divot tool has a pair of prongs for insertion in the turf for repairing ball marks in a green and includes a marker which is removably carried behind a window so that the marker is visible and easily removed for use by the golfer in marking a position of his golf ball. In the '519 patent, the marker is held in placed by raised protuberances extending into a slot through which the marker is inserted. While the combined divot tool and marker of the '519 patent is functional, it does require that the golfer retrieve the divot tool from his or her pocket in order to access the ball marker. Similarly, the divot tool must be retrieved in order to place the ball marker back into its carry or storage position.
Golfers presently prefer to carry a ball marker external of any pockets and it has become common for golfers to use a market that is magnetically attached to a clip or other device that is placed on a brim of a hat or cap. Some golf caps are even marketed with magnets sewn into the brim for the purpose of allowing a ball marker to be magnetically retained on the cap. It is also known for golfers to use a clip attached to a belt for magnetically holding a ball marker. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a combined divot tool and ball marker that incorporates a clip to allow the marker to be placed on a cap brim, belt or other article worn by a golfer.